Questions that have been asked on Random Assault
These questions have been answered. Do not ask these questions again. With this page there is no excuse. Episode 3 *Ever tried your own cum? *Sucked own dick? *First animated crush? Episode 4 *What's the female term for dick shit? Episode 5 *Most fun you ever had? *First time Jerk off? Episode 8 *Biggest fears? Episode 15 *Guilty pleasure bands? Episode 23 *Caught fapping? *Game you played the longest? Episode 24 *Local bands you hate? Episode 29 *Charity work? *What rare thing do you want from a videogame? Episode 30 *My favorite subject in school? Episode 32 *What is Song 2? Episode 34 *Do you like Zelda? Episode 36 *Questions What branch of mililtary service would you enter into? *Who's your favorite online critic? *Any words off limits? *How would you want to be executed? Episode 37 *Favorite vgmusic of 2011? *Jayson Canning "Most annoying person ever you met?" *zabu "Get rid of 1 of 5 senses? *caleb Favorite console? *caleb Buttlemon or Mitch taint hair to eat? Episode 38 *questions favorite disney songs? *ten matt size cats or one mega cat that is matt sized? *best taste of toothpaste? Episode 42 *Closest Game Developer or convention? *Tasted own sweat? *Favorite natural diesaster news coverage? *Favorite Maculay Culkin film? Episode 44 *Play magic the gathering? *something you won't fap to? *Dominant or submissive? *Participated in gay pride parade? Episode 45 *favorite meme? *biggest problem of podcast? *foulest of mix of food eaten? *favorite Mass Effect character? *Why does Mitch keep disappearing? *Was that questioned asked by Mitch? Episode 46 *Something you regretted in life? *Online passes? *What would be a good way to make a vagina? *What is Michael J Fox good for now? *Elmo something? *When you like the sex fast entry, or ease in? *Alternate multiple universes? Episode 47 *Opinion on the great divide? *What do you have on your bed? *One thing to break trust forever? *Favorite shape? Episode 49 *Pick top 3 Batman villians? Episode 53 *Sex Fantasies? *closest to death? Episode 54 *Being Gay. Choice or Born? *Grossing thing you see your parent do that wasn't sex? Episode 55 *Why so sexy? *Breener Favorite porn star? *least favorite director? Episode 56 *Question why a lot of videogame background music? *When there is an achievement for an easter egg is it an easter egg? *One stat tracked for your entire life? Episode 57 *Sucky job? *Lost game save? *Favorite horrible poem? *mastubation mishaps? Episode 58 *childhood superstitions? Episode 59 *Favorite soundtrack movie based on videogame? *Thought you were adopted? *Destroyed thing with the biggest consequence? *Most damage you caused? Episode 60 *favorite fictional weapons? *sexiest non hentai game? Episode 61 *Favorite part of 1965 batman movie? *How flexible? *Repeat of Kate would you fuck us segment? *Least favorite gen of gaming? Episode 63 *Why Damien Shadow sexy? *Alex "How much does your dick weigh?" *Breener "In pascals?" *How bout another episode on TMNT? *Have anything as a (Dafi Makura?) *What does planet mars taste like? *Kazmo "Tell me what you think about me? *Is it too late to ask a question? *Most horrible sketchy thing a cast member did? *Watch Blind? Loved it? *Mela Question which was a callback **Went to a callback on previous episode Alex told about girlfriend about film to get her in the mood and showed a gf a picture of a harlequin baby. *Breener question about resonating memory of consuming a medium? Episode 66 *Kate Worse FPS experience in game? *Breener Am I on this episode question? *Longest entertainment medium series you committed to beginning and end? Episode 69 *Game soundtracks love or hate it? *Favorite game soundtrack that has words? Episode 70 *Dicks? *Pacific Rim trailer? *Why don't you love me Tareq? *Birthmarks on bodies? *Dirtest part of body? *Breener asks How does the vaginas? *Susan McMuffin Dicks? *Capital of Assyria? *RA Animations? Episode 74 *Smikey asks what is the biggest disappointment besides Mitch? *TURbo why do you have a random assault gmail? *Do you think the best thing that happened to Mitch's coworkers is Mitch getting fired? Episode 81 *Biggest dick? Already asked *Best open world non GTA?" *Ads that work? Episode 83 *Public urination stories? Episode 84 *How do you meet? If so in person? *Epiphany, huge change? *Play musical instruments? *Time jerk off in day? *Favorite word for erection? Episode 86 *If you had rhinoplasty what nose would you get? *Matt problems with stress? *stage fright? *Meanest domesticated animal interaction? *Guilty pleasure movies? Episode 96 *Question favorite dad? *Favorite Direct 2 DVD movie? *What do you think of this trend where videogames aren't allowed to just be fun games. It seems like everyone in the industry trying to be an experience instead of a videogame. If a game pushings graphics, storytelling, and technology ignored by games and the media. Even worse in serious tones. It seems like indie games were advancing to the industry no fall into 3 categories. Retro inspired with lots of references to hide subpar gameplay, 2 funny games hide shitty gameplay, or 3 art some nonsense deep statement art while boring like Dear Esther. Episode 97 *Favorite color of light? *Favorite dinosaur? *What is Master Chief? Episode 99 *Open world games or Focused linear experiences? *Do you have house plants? *Do you think there is room for cable with Netflix and streaming services? Episode 100 *Jessie Szanz - Game made you feel guilty? *Susan McMuffin - Give me money? (NO!) *Colina - Progress on Matt's balls going on vacation kickstarter? *Alex Pero - Flabby why don't you love me the way I love your beard? *Sankey? Why doesn't Matt watch me when I sleep? **Why did I stop listening? *Flabslapper Any other funraiser sites? (Alex We're not suppose to ask the questions) *Colina "I was serious about the $5 scream name at sex victim" *Shane Peltzer "Thought you would make past 10 episodes? (Tony thought it would last post 50) *Jake P - Favorite episode to record? **Favorite art banner? *Smikey "How great I am?" *Jake P again - How great I am? (Kate No) *Steve Brent - Why? *Le Tran - Now 100, what have you learned, and how do you feel about each other? *Andrew Graham - Thoughts on next question? Matt - Next Question **Went back in time to March 2011 FWB or go the suicide route? **To Matt perk of show is getting big titty porn from BroPan? How did it effect your boner? ***Matt "It was great." Alex "Fucking BroPan." *Tyler Head - Do ou like anime or videogames more. Choose Mitch. **Went to cons, if so did you cosplay? *to Matt Handhelds or consoles if so why? *Tony where in London are you from? *Tony XB1 or PS4? *Where would you want to work in the videogame field? **Alex Dischanted knowing of Irrational Game Recruiter 3 month contract and makes less than him. **Kate "What a longwinded piece of fuck." *BroPan "How come this guy gets a pass for jabroni and not me? Turbo how dare you call me out I haven't done anything like that in months" *Colina ? I guess *Chris Ott Favorite end game Easter egg? *Last Question Slabflapper vs. Mitch. Mitch is weak against humor? *What pokemon is Mitch? Episode 101 *What food should you get when you meet people? Episode 102 *Horse size duck size question? *How many lemons fit in a pixel butt? *Favorite thing out of Canada? Episode 104 *The future of gameplay elements? *Why is RA community turning into sharks? *Accidentally see persons genitals? *Wii U almost out for a year, speculate what environment would look like? *Does your house have stairs? *How many earths until Road Warrios? *What prompted Matt to shave? *What fictional animal the most delicious? *Favorite fictional power armor? *How long did it take you decide the worse game you ever played? *Collary preferred Apocalypse? *XB1 vs PS4 again? *Brick or Jagged rock? (Hosts to Richard NO MORE QUESTIONS) Episode 105 *Country main export? *Opinion on Dave Cage, John Cage, and Nic Cage? Episode 107 *Where do you put stuff? *Colina- Nope? *Who was that horrible shitty Santa? *Boxers or Briefs? *Where the hell is big dicked Alex? *What rights issue movement should we press? *Who should we oppress? *Was it about Shreks? *Do you guys try to stay away from walkthroughs? *What company are you loyal to? *Popular series can't get into no matter how hard you try? *Games you turn the volume off? *What is a game you thing would be cool with voice acting that has no voice acting? *Game, friends wished they knew about? *Converted people to a game? *HUGE CALLBACK A game that made you cry? *What stuff in a game you want in real life? *Does a banjo make a good sex toy? *Why u mad tho? *Why does cumming relieve nasal pressure? *How any hot dogs? *Nap after jerking off? *Are freemium games killing the mobile market? *Do you put chili on your hot dogs? *What does Marshall Wallace look like? *Name 5 celebrities will die 2014? *Favorite Dinosaur? *How many Wii U games do you own? *How much booty? *Where all the white women at? *Is Vin Diesel a pole smoker? *Callback Q Favorite voice actor? *Hot Dogs or Hot Dergers? *Inverted Skyscraper Mansion? Episode 108 *What game announced on next gen make you buy next gen console? *Excited for some entertainment thing coming out 2014? *Anyone getting Dustforce on Vita? *Favorite youtube series of gaming? *What do you think of Starbomb? *Could you give up porn for a month? Episode 111 *News and reviews? *Gamesites? *What animu should Matt watch next? *Character of same sex to fuck? *Kate "Is that a trick questions? *Why is furry porn more dominant in western culture? *Poison as a character? *Favorite monster cereal? *Top 3 games of 2013? Episode 113 *Game developers view on PR and press? *Stupid review you ever seen or heard? *Have you been a member of the Communist party? Yes *Googled your name what black guy are you? *Something you wanted in a game but had to cut out? *How mad are you at Guitar Hero for killing the music game genre? *Being a small studio how do you decide what to work on? Episode 118 *Shittest listener at PAX? *Regret not going to PAX? *If Mitch was in porn what would it be called? Episode 119 *Most awkward boner? *Games gave up on beating? *Do you believe in the Easter Tranny? *Do you read the article? *Do you eat shit? *Successful fap story against all odds? *Worst popular game website or website? *Put Jesus, Muhammad, other prophets what are their finishing moves? *Name of Boy Band or stage name of boy band? Episode 120 *What is now your definition of the hardcore gamer? How has it changed over time? *Le Tran the coolest airline? *All hosts in Mega Man what power would Mega Man get? *Describe yourself being influenced by 2 people? *Favorite Random Assault intro? *Steve - What got you together? Episode 121 *BroPan - Is the game graphics scaleable? Vita crossfunction functionality? *Chris Ott - Consider a sequel to series or one and done? *Would you like a arcade cabinet version of your game? *Le Tran Where did you get inspiration from art style? Shits dope. *Connor Ironside Favorite videogame character who's design is considered racist? *Best way for internship or job in industry? Episode 122 *How many hours a week do you play videogames? *Do you play violent videogames? *At what age did you start playing violent videogames? *Do you think young people are influenced by violent videogames? *Why do videogame companies try? *Why do women hate videogames? *Game software complete for videogame? *Will quitting videogames improved my life? long? *Why do TV hate videogames? *Do videogames make you mature? *Does videogames give me machismo? *Where are videogames made beside China? *Parents why you hate games? *What was the first videogame invented? *Videogame, what's the best videogame? *I'm 17 I want to be in videogame industry? *How are Nintendo games different than other games? *How do I become a videogame? *Why are videogames condemned? *Did you go on the Tower of Terror? Episode 123 *Do you think music influenced videogames? *Why u fraid? *Where is slabflapper? *What is your favorite alcoholic drink? *What is your favorite historical events? *What drive you to make a trainwreck of a show? Episode 125 *Animes you hate? *Valley girls? *Comedic influences? *How did you discover TalkRadar GamesRadar? *Favorite Burger place? Episode 127 *How come NBA2k never teamed up with Space Jam? Episode 129 *So many E3 revisions for Bioshock Infinite? *Will they make games for older 30+ up? *What is your feeling with all the Elizabeth porn on the internet? *Origin of Don't Starve? *Maxwell's origin story? *More content of Don't Starve? *When to do an update? *Geekiest thing to admit to? Episode 131 *All hosts bosses in Mega Man game what power would you give Mega Man? *Game trope sick of seeing? *Meme you don't fucking understand? Epiosde 133 *Tyler how discovered the RA? Episode 139 * Questions asked to Cookie Episode 142 * Were you the basis of art? Episode 144 * Things you find offensive but makes jokes on? Episode 153 * Valentin Saddest Christmas holiday story? * How much do you bench? * Why is Mitch's face a thing? * Jayson - Compare yourself to look like an anime character. You can use plastic surgery would you look like them for free? * Why no RA sextape? (Matt & Mitch sex at MAGFest) * Tyler Head Invite me to podcast? * Steal thy shovel or steal thy butt? * If carrots good for eyes can they dial rotary phones? * If Shrek is Drek who is Shrek? * What steps are you taking to remain relevant in an always never changing world? * Who did 9/11? * Why you gotta be a bitch ass ho? * How likely going to PAX East 2015? Episode 156 * Question repeat Favorite generation of Pokemon? Episode 159 * Masturbated you what thought was porn and than wasn't? * Touching yourself to touch but not sexually? Like your cupping the balls while watching something arbitrary? * Biggest red flag you've seen? Beezn * Will Matt ever stop talking about ex bf Spoony Angry Joe and Jim Sterling? TURbo * Why isn't Dan Amrich on? * How big does your gravestone need to be with the gravestone of quotes? * Watch a movie of Jacked action hero in a grandma body, or grandma that is jacked action hero? (stupid 100 to 1 duck horse question) * Hobo wash? C Ott * Pubes yay or nay? Willy * Why do you hate life? Jake * Save the world by shaving beard and shrinking penis? Duke * Animal real or fake you want as a pet? * Dadboys2K16? Fufill that rumor? * When out of the shower first thing you dry? * When you go poop does it hurt? * Can Mitch get more hipster like? * Has nostalgia failed you? * How long to piss? * Cost for a night with Mitch? * Why is Wario the best? * What album is the most chill yo? * Who do you want to be Sonic? Episode 160 * Does Black vagina feel as leather as it looks? * Mortal Kombat DLC? * Who is your waifu? Who is your husbando and why is it me? Le Tran * Why should I kill myself? Gene Charaltan * Why am I Brian Williams? * Why am I the Super Bowl? * Why am I not Gronk's dick? * Would you let Isis fuck your dad? * What was a hard task for you that is now effortless? * When you play a game do you go in a direction to reduce progress? * Meeting a mountain lion what is proper etiquette? Episode 163 *Most favorite Zelda? *Least favorite Zelda? *Most disappointing Zelda? *Favorite Zelda character? Episode 166 *Losing virginity? *1st kiss? *Story behind 1st kiss? *1st boobs? *Story behind 1st boobs? *Does Spider have pus-pus? *Why is houses in Egypt triangles? Episode 167 *Have you ever ejaculated into a sock? Episode 170 *59 Yahoo Questions. Go to Episode 170 for all questions. Category:Stats & Info